


You Better Not

by UniversallyEcho



Category: Soy Luna (TV)
Genre: Birthday Party, F/M, Fluff, Meeting the Parents, Nervous Ambar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversallyEcho/pseuds/UniversallyEcho
Summary: "There’s a split second where Ámbar grows worried at his lack of response. Was Simón not as close to his family as Luna had made it seem? When she looks up at his expression though her panic melts away. He’s staring at her in awe, no longer looking down at the ticket, and it makes her heart ache to see him so excited at the thought of seeing his family again. He must have felt so homesick during all this time."Or; Ámbar gives Simón the best present for his birthday.





	You Better Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cynthia_Fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynthia_Fangirl/gifts).



> Title comes from the song "Better Not" by Louis The Child.

It was almost time. Everything Ámbar had been planning for the past twenty days was finally going to pay off. Ámbar stands in the middle of the living room, slowly turning to face each side as to examine her surroundings for one last time. The decorations were set, the food preparations were done and Simón was practicing with the rollarband and wouldn’t be home for another fifteen minutes. Ámbar had made sure she was completely clear on the instructions when handing Pedro and Matteo this crucial job. She was going to make sure absolutely nothing went wrong for Simón’s birthday. 

As he turned the pivotal age of twenty one, Ámbar saw it as her duty as his girlfriend to throw him a surprise party. It was his first birthday with them officially together and Ámbar wanted to make it one to remember. After everything she put him through in the last year she saw this as her opportunity to show him she could be a good girlfriend. So she went out of her way to make this birthday special.

She knew she couldn’t plan an over the top party, it wasn’t Simón’s style and the point was for him to actually enjoy it. So instead, she got the help of Luna and Nina to gather decorations and make the mansion’s living room more lively. It didn’t take much convincing to get Monica to prepare the traditional mexican foods that he used to eat growing up, and Ámbar even helped make some of the dishes. (It was mostly just cutting and stirring so there was no chance she would accidentally poison anyone). Lastly, she put Delfi and Jazmin in charge of taking photos and making a guest list while Matteo and Pedro made the music playlist filled with his favorite songs as well as help distract him in the final moments leading up to the surprise. 

Surprisingly enough, nothing had gone wrong yet, in fact, things were going smoothly and right on schedule. Which is what had Ámbar so worried in the first place. With her luck, a catastrophe would pop up just when she expected it the least.

“Stop worrying. The party looks great and people have already started coming in. Things are going well.” Luna bumps her shoulder against Ámbars side reassuringly with a huge grin that Ámbar returns with a tight smile. 

She’s right. 

Simón is going to love this party no matter what so there’s no use worrying about anything. Ámbar takes a deep breath before nodding and going to group people into their hiding spots. Now all that was left was the actual surprise. She sent a text to Matteo, confirming that she was ready for them to come home. 

The party goes exactly as it should. Within Simóns entrance everyone jumps from their hiding spots and yell ‘Surprise!’. The look on his face is comical as he takes everything in. Soon though, he’s walking around, hugging each person with a beaming smile on his face. Ámbar smiles when he catches her eye and nods at him to have fun with his friends. She doesn’t mind that the next time they see each other is at the dining table after they eat and while he’s opening presents. 

She makes sure her gift is last as to build anticipation so by the time he’s unwrapping her gift he almost rips the paper. He stares in confusion at the receipt that’s left at the end of wrapping paper mess. 

He’s still looking at the piece of paper questionably when Ámbar leans beside him to whisper, “Read what it says.”

“Four first class tickets to Buenos Aires, Argentina. 3 adults, 1 child.” His eyes widen as he starts to understand the meaning of the receipt. The others sit quietly around the table knowingly as she had already told them what she was planning to do.

“I could only get your parents and oldest sister and her daughter to visit since it’s the middle of the year and everyone still has work but they’ll be getting in tomorrow. Since they’re staying a couple days I offered to get them a hotel but in the end they decided to stay in guest rooms at the mansion since they want to stay close.” 

There’s a split second where Ámbar grows worried at his lack of response. _Was Simón not as close to his family as Luna had made it seem?_ When she looks up at his expression though her panic melts away. He’s staring at her in awe, no longer looking down at the ticket, and it makes her heart ache to see him so excited at the thought of seeing his family again. He must have felt so homesick during all this time. 

“Just kiss already!” Matteo shouts from the other side of the dining table as Luna elbows him in the stomach to shut him up. He exaggerated makes a pained face in response, getting a laugh from the others.

Simón leans down to her height and gently takes her face in his hand. He gives her a soft peck while she loops her arms around his neck. He moves his hands down to her waist, pulling her closer to him and giving her a squeeze. 

“Thank you Bonita.” He whispers softly against her ear, words only she’s meant to hear. 

She smiles sweetly as she takes his hand in her own as Luna excitedly bring them towards the cake. She watches as her boyfriend makes small talk with his friends as they eat cake and take turns sharing embarrassing stories of Simón. 

It’s only when most people have already started to leave and Ámbar starts cleaning up after them that the real problem arises. 

Her boyfriend finds her putting away plates and takes the moment to press a surprise kiss against her cheek. Against her will a blush appears across her face, which only heightens as Simón pushes back a strand of her hair behind her ear. 

“Are you enjoying your party?” She asks already knowing his answer. 

“I love it. I love _you_.” He’s still pressed against her back, and she can’t tell if the heat passing through her body is from the warmth of him or his words. Either way her body melts into him as she leans her head back until it falls against his shoulder. She can feel his grin against her exposed throat, knowing that he loved being the only one who could make her soft like this. 

“Thank you for the gift. It was very thoughtful of you.” 

His words are soft and fond but no longer held a surprised tone. At the beginning of their relationship he was stunned at how caring and nurturing she could be. Of course he always wished and hoped that he would be lucky enough to see this side of her but not even in his wildest dreams did he imagine her like this. 

Her stone cold icy facade was exposed as just that a _facade_ , when everyone found out that she risked her life to find Luna in the burning mansion but even so she wasn’t quick to show her true self to the others. Which seemed fair enough. She needed time to find out who she really was, when she wasn’t being manipulated by Sharon and hurt by people abandoning her. Even now, months later she still wasn’t really sure who that person was supposed to be. 

She had learned a couple of things though. She knew that she liked being in charge of the roller. Despite the mountains of paperwork and responsibility, she liked coming up with ideas for the open and discussing marketing techniques to attract more people in. She also still liked fashion. Her style has changed considerably since a couple years ago and it took multiple serious unhauling sessions in her closet after her ‘dark/edgy’ phase to find a blend of the two styles that she found spoke to her. But even so, she let Jazmin and Defli take ‘outfit of the day’ photos and post them on their individual blogs each morning. Though most of all she liked Simón. 

She liked the way his hands would always find a way to brush against hers. She liked how his eyes would light up everytime he got a new idea for a song. She liked how when he got an idea he would have to keep humming the melody in his head so he wouldn’t forget it, annoying the hell out of everyone, until he got to the closest instrument to be able to record it. Of course he wasn’t perfect. He could think too highly of himself sometimes. Having too high morals to realize that sometimes being good wasn’t black and white. But every argument they’ve had up to this point they’ve been able to figure out. She thinks it’s because never more in her life has she _wanted_ to work things out so badly. He made her feel things she thought she had locked deep away inside herself. And yet everyday he seemed to make her feel safe enough to drop down a couple more of those walls, just for him. 

“I can’t wait for you to formally meet my parents.” 

Those words are all it takes to snap Ámbar out of her heavy haze of daydreaming. She doesn’t tense up completely, there's no way she can when Simón’s hand is still running up and down her hip with gentle fingertips tracing patterns into her skin, but her heartbeat does stutter. _Meet his parents? Did he think that was her intention when buying those airplane tickets?_

Sure she’s introduced herself to them, there was no way to plan this entire trip without first having a conversation with them, but there was something drastically different between saying ‘Hey, I’m your son’s girlfriend and care so much about him that I want to fly you to see him’ then saying ‘It’s nice to see you again, your son, who I’m sure you’re very protective over, will not be returning home with you since he’s chosen me as his girlfriend and our relationship is getting quite serious.’

She wants to tell him this much. Maybe convince him that his family’s first visit to Argentina probably isn’t the best one for him to use as a formal introduction. She can’t quite turn with the way he has her held so she twists her neck to get a look at his face. His doe eyes are soft and filled with excitement, his mouth still upturned in a smile as he continues to nuzzle her neck with his nose. It shouldn’t be allowed to look that adorable, seriously, how on earth was she supposed to say anything now? It’s fine. She’ll just meet them, it’s not like she’s facing her death. Just meeting a couple of people. Besides, she doubts anyone who raised Simón to be so kind and forgiving would be _that_ judgmental. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> This was really only supposed to be a oneshot but of course as soon as I started writing I realized that it would have to have multiple chapters. Not really because of the length I feel like each chapter is going to be only 1000-2000 words long but because it takes course over a longer period of time and I didn't know how else to split up the fic.
> 
> Anyway, here is chapter one. My next fic, going up probably Saturday, is probably going to be a second chapter to the second instalment of "Adventures of Ambar and Emilia" so the next chapter of this fic won't be up until next week.
> 
> Also this fic was inspired by a similar one written by deliverydefresas on tumblr. You can read her incredible fic here: https://deliverydefresas.tumblr.com/post/161059539118/okay-so-idk-what-the-f-happened-with-this-post-bc.
> 
> I have a tumblr (theuniversezecho) where you can check out more Soy Luna related posts or even just writing updates. As always, Thank you for reading!!


End file.
